


Complimentary Coffee

by SaltAndBurn (AlyssiaInWonderland)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bad Puns, Barista Castiel (Supernatural), Coffee, Don’t copy to another site, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Lesbian Jessica Moore, M/M, Pansexual Castiel (Supernatural), Pansexual Sam Winchester, Stanford Student Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssiaInWonderland/pseuds/SaltAndBurn
Summary: Sam is exhausted and orders coffee 'dark, bitter and cold as [his] soul'.He thinks he'll get iced black coffee.Castiel has other ideas.





	Complimentary Coffee

Sam’s head rests firmly on the table, forehead sticking uncomfortably to the wood.

“Sam, you’re going to have to sit up eventually.” Reasons his companion in caffeine.

“No I won’t. I’m going to stay here forever. I’ll live off free samples and coffee top ups. Who needs a degree anyway.” He moans. He knows Jess is being sensible. He just can’t quite bring himself to face up to that yet.

“Alright,” Jess should get a sainthood for agreeing with him so easily. “But you’ll have to sit up to drink. Also to eat, actually.”

“Shut up with your logic.” Sam mumbles. He’s tired - exhausted, actually - and he’d really be very happy to never move again. 

“Come on, Sam.” She pats him on the shoulder gently. “You’ll feel better once we’ve ordered some coffee.”

“You’re a good friend.” Sam reaches forward an arm to try and return the gesture, but he misses and ends up leaving it lying sprawled over the table.

“To think I once had a crush on you...” Jess teased, but Sam wasn’t in a state to care about it much.

“To think you thought you were straight. Nobody we know is straight. Did you think you were the token straight girl?” Sam’s delirious, but he’s also not wrong.

“Yeah, well. We all make mistakes. Just be glad you weren’t one of mine.” She laughs, avoiding the imminent minefield gracefully.

“My mistake today was going to sleep at six in the morning. All-nighters. Do not work.” Sam yawns widely, hovering above the tabletop for a second before slumping back down, almost defeatedly. His eyes flicker shut, and then open again when he hears Jess ordering.

“One vanilla latte, please…” She trails off, and he realises with horror that he’s going to have to make a decision.

“Coffee. Dark, bitter and cold as my soul.” He says it because he’s always wanted the chance, and his impulse control is absolutely wrecked.

“I’m so sorry about my friend, he’s severely sleep deprived. I think he means a-”   
  
“I said what I said.” Sam interrupts, muzzily. “Wanna see what happens. Can I order that?”   
  
“Can he order that?” Jess sounds skeptical.

“Of course.” The voice comes from above Sam, which isn’t something he’s accustomed to. It must belong to the waiter, but he’s too distracted by how deliciously attractive the sound is to fully place it before the waiter has wandered off.

“You could have just said you wanted a black iced coffee, you know.” Jess chides, but Sam knows her heart isn’t in it, because she isn’t calling him  _ Samuel _ .

“But I said the other thing first. Less effort to not change it.” Sam forces himself to sit up, his shoulders and neck crunching as he does so.

“Ouch.” Jess winces in sympathy.

“Ours is a risky calling.” Sam grins. “All the studying and sitting down. Does a number on you. Worse than a fistfight, if you’d believe it.”   
  
“I wouldn’t,” Jess says, with a smile. “But you clearly do.”

Sam shrugs, and looks away. His eye is caught by the waiter heading towards them. He hopes fiercely that this is the man who owns that gorgeous voice from earlier, because between his arresting blue eyes and casually muscled physique, Sam is instantly forming a crush.

“Your drink.” The man places a large glass mug in front of Sam. He is the waiter from before, and for a moment Sam’s happiness eclipses the contents of his mug. Then he processes it, and he blinks at it, stunned.

“This is milk.” He sounds flat with shock, and he flicks his gaze over to Jess, who is snickering behind her hand and being absolutely no help whatsoever.

“Yes. It is also sweetened with honey and cinnamon.” The man’s voice - his name-tag reads  _ Castiel _ , which is one hell of a name for a barista - is so lovely that it almost makes up for the crime of the lack of caffeine. Almost.

“I ordered coffee.” Sam can feel Jess’ stifled laughter shaking the table.

“You specifically ordered a beverage ‘dark and bitter and cold as your soul’.” Castiel says this with an air of infinite patience, as if the reasoning behind the drink is obvious. “And so I produced a light, sweet,  _ hot _ item that befitted your soul.”

  
“Uh.” Sam says, intelligently.

“If you were expecting an iced black coffee from your description,” Castiel continues. “I prescribe a great deal of introspection.”

“Uh.” Sam repeats. “Thank you?”   
  
“You might wish to save the thanks for later.” Castiel walks swiftly to the counter, while Jess watches Sam watching Castiel, clearly struggling to hold in her amusement.

Castiel returns, and places a latte by Jess, and smiles at her, before placing a small iced black coffee in a takeaway cup next to Sam.

“Here is the caffeine I believe you desired. The first item is complimentary. For my pleasure.” Castiel winks, and retreats, leaving Sam blinking after him and Jess cackling delightedly.

“Was that a pun?” Sam asks, and Jess nods, giggling helplessly at Sam’s bewilderment.

“Yes!”    
  
“Did...he just flirt with me?” Sam questions, slowly.

“Yes!” Jess responds even louder this time, and Sam glares at her pointedly. “Sorry.” She says, in an exaggerated whisper that makes Sam roll his eyes.

“Are you sure?” Sam bites his lip, looks over to where Castiel is bending over to retrieve some cups from an empty table. He looks away quickly.

“Yes.” Jess swivels the cup of iced coffee. “Look, Sam. I’m so proud!” She fakes wiping away a tear.

The cup has a number written on it in sharpie, along with the words ‘ _call me_ _\- Castiel_ ’.

“My sweet Sammy has a date!” Jess looks torn between being genuinely glad for him and wanting to tease him to oblivion and back.

“Shut up!” Sam rolls his eyes, downs the coffee, and transcribes the number to his phone.

He considers the ‘complimentary’ drink. He takes a cautious sip.

It’s surprisingly good.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this randomly for a bit of fun! Hope it's enjoyable!
> 
> As ever, comments and kudos feed my dark soul! <333


End file.
